


Mission Complete

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: After a long, tiring mission, Keith goes home.





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Leo (dent-de-leon) on Tumblr for Sheithlentines. You requested for Shiro and Keith meeting up after Keith returns from a Marmora mission or pining sheith prekerberos and I've combined them. Hope you like it!!

Space had a funny, almost ironic way, of making you feel you were cold and alone being surrounded by such emptiness. This time, the space filled in Keith's stomach. His pod sped through one and a half quadrants. Not bothered enough to count the vargas it took to go home, Keith sat in the pod, his head heavy with the knock to the back of his skull. He should probably get to the healing pod back to the castle, but maybe that could wait till morning, or that is whatever time he awoke.

The castleship recognized his pod and the landing deck opened. Keith was skilled but skills couldn't beat the exhaustion. He landed too quickly, skidding the brakes and bracing for impact as the pod slid across the landing deck before coming to a halt. Keith was flipped on his side and using whatever strength he had left, opened the pod and hopped out.

By hopped, it was more of trying to land on his feet as he stumbled on the floor of the landing deck. He held onto the side of the pod for support, as he regained his balance and straightened up. Having just completed another mission for the Blade of Marmora, he was successful but worn out. The BoM had managed to stop a Galra supply of quintessence from being shipped out and among the members that went, only a few survived. But, he wasn’t left unscathed.

When Keith fought, he fought hard. On today's mission, he was surrounded by Galra soldiers and as skilled as he was as at piloting, he was skilled with his blade. They outnumbered him and it was a fight that made him grit his teeth and fight with whatever he had. He was slammed into a wall, the back of his head taking most of the impact of the stone. His body was probably entirely blue-black with bruises now. His ankle was nearly twisted and blood was dripping to his collarbone from the knife edge across his jaw. His assailant had been particularly fond of blood, and pressed a blade against it, to teach him a lesson to never interfere with the Galra's plans. The assailant pinned Keith down and pressed the cold blade to his face. Keith shivered and the blade pressed deeper and sliced the side of his jaw. The blade was about to descend to his throat when Kolivan ripped the assailant from Keith and tossed him upwards with full force. Just as gravity pulled him down, Keith, still on his back, reached for his blade and cut him into two. The severed body dropped, purple blood oozing out as Keith laid back down on the floor, catching his breath. With the pains in his body, Keith too wished that death too would come for him but that was not to be as he heaved himself up.

The remaining BoM members, Kolivan and Keith packed up and left, splitting up to different destinations as per usual. He headed back to a castleship, probably where a lecture was waiting for him.

He sighed with exhaustion and a little hopelessness as he knew the team wouldn't be able to understand his choice of going on missions with the BoM. Sure, it left him tired and injured but he loved every minute of it. Cliché as it sounded but he felt his that this was his purpose. Most of the team didn’t see, didn’t understand it. There was only one person that did. And that was the only reason why Keith came back to the castleship in the first place.

The halls of the castleship were out and only the emergency lights were on, signaling that everyone had gone to bed for the night. Keith stumbled in the dark towards the bedrooms, trying to make his footsteps as inaudible as possible as he held onto the walls for support. He limped his way, almost to his room until the hall light turned on in front of him.

He took off his hood, revealing his sweaty hair and bruised and bleeding face. He looked up and smiled faintly before leaning against the nearest wall, pretending that he wasn't limping. He didn’t need anyone worrying about him, especially when they had other missions to attend to, and especially if they were the leader.

But Shiro was going to worry no matter what because simply put, Shiro loved Keith and Keith loved Shiro. They had been together since the Garrison days, being each other's unfaltering support.

"It's good to have you back, Keith," Shiro greeted him, jogging forward.

"It’s good to be back," Keith replied. He gently turned his ankle to adjust his position but he winced in pain at the slightest movement. _Maybe it wasn’t just a twist of the ankle_ , he thought.

Shiro took in the sight of Keith and sprinted to him.

"Keith, you're hurt. Let me take you to a healing pod," Shiro suggested. He took Keith's hands, one by one, in his own.

"I'm fine, Shiro." Keith changed his support from the wall to Shiro, as it had always been.

"You're hurt. Your hands are so cold," Shiro remarked, rubbing Keith's hands to warm them up.

"I'm okay, Shiro. I’m just tired but I'll be fine by morning. Don't worry," Keith murmured.

Shiro pulled Keith closer to him, letting him rest his head on his chest and lean his weight on him. Keith never objected to being held like this. He could take care of himself but there was always something about being held by the one you loved that felt like it could heal everything.

"You're bleeding," Shiro said, gingerly lifting Keith's face from where it rested and turning Keith's jaw tenderly to inspect the cut. It wasn't very deep but it still needed some fixing up. Shiro held Keith's face in his flesh palm as if he was holding the most delicate object in the world. Keith leaned into his palm and weakly raised his own hand to hold onto Shiro's wrist tightly.

“It’s only a scratch. I’ll live, Shiro.”

"Fine but we're going to the healing pod first thing tomorrow. How 'bout you let me patch you out for now?"

"Hmm, okay, Shiro," Keith answered. His eyelids were growing heavy and he was starting to get light-headed.

"Whoa, there." Shiro caught Keith just in time as his legs gave way. Keith clung to Shiro, his arms wrapped around his neck. He was just so exhausted.

"I've got you," Shiro said softly. Shiro lifted Keith off the ground with ease, an arm around his back and the other beneath his knees. Shiro felt like he was holding onto his entire universe as he carried Keith to the medical room nearby. Keith’s body was almost limp but he still hung onto Shiro. In Shiro’s arms, he sighed in relief, just as one would have when one was finally home.

He laid Keith down on one of the beds and took out the first aid kit. Keith was barely conscious but he could feel Shiro's hands working on the cut on his jaw. He was probably going to pass out at any time but then, he remembered an incident that was exactly like this one.

Shiro was patching him up. They were in the medical facilities of the Garrison. They had gone riding on Shiro's hoverbike. It was a ride into the long, red afternoon in the desert, past mountainous curves of the canyon as they zoomed into the sun. Keith had been sitting at the front and Shiro had his arms around Keith's waist.

Keith couldn't be happier as he had for the first time Shiro so close to him. Shiro was his best friend and the closest he had ever been to anyone in his entire life. Shiro had not only guided him but also supported him. His heart raced every single time he was with him and his face would be red and flushed with adrenaline.

But the feeling made him distracted for a moment and the hoverbike bumped against some rocks and they both fell off. Minor injuries were sustained on their knees when they hit the ground, with Keith taking most of it.

Keith wanted to blame himself for it but Shiro didn't let him. He patched Keith up, gently tending to the scrapes on his knees. Keith smiled to himself, wondering how the Golden Boy of the Garrison could possibly have ended up tending to the wounds of his. He had never felt more in love.

It was that moment that Shiro realized how much he had truly cared for Keith. The next few months were filled with nervous blushes and awkward glances. One day, Shiro found the courage and told Keith how he felt and the rest was history.

"You know, you did this back at the Garrison. Patched me up, I mean." Keith mumbled as he reached forward to find Shiro's hands, once they were off his face. Immediately, Shiro's warm hands were there to hold Keith's and they held onto them tightly.

"Oh right. It was with the hoverbike. Of course, I remember that." Shiro smiled warmly as the memory filled his heart. He removed one of his hands from Keith's and brushed Keith's sweaty bangs from his forehead. He lay his hand on his head and stroked back the black hair affectionately.

"It was the first time, I realized when I was in love," Shiro confessed.

"I've been in love with you from the start," Keith replied. His eyes and brain were almost out.

"And I'll love you forever more," Shiro finished for the both of them and kissed Keith's forehead.

Keith's mouth curved at the edges into a tiny smile and he clutched Shiro's hand tighter.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed! Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
